The use of display systems that provide three-dimensional perception is becoming more widespread, much due to the rapid increase of computing speed of graphic processing systems. For example, even a typical personal computer is capable of providing image processing power that is enough to provide a virtual three-dimensional view on a typical matrix display device.
However, in order to provide a more lifelike three-dimensional view it is desirable to provide a display that is capable of providing a parallactic effect. This problem has been attacked in many different ways during many previous decades, one example being that of using a combination of specifically configured glasses, e.g. two-coloured or polarizing, and specifically configured display devices. Other systems have involved the use of display panels that are arranged with an extended lens system that covers the display panel and provides the parallactic effect.
A drawback with many of these prior art solutions is that they are not capable of providing an easy way of switching between a normal two-dimensional viewing mode and a three-dimensional viewing mode, while maintaining image resolution and multi colour capability. Usually, switching between the two viewing modes have involved exchanging one display device for another. Needless to say, such a solution is both complicated and expensive.
A prior art apparatus that is capable of switching between two-dimensional and three-dimensional image presentation is described in US patent application publication 2004/0041747 A1. Two lenticular lenses are arranged in front of a matrix display panel. By shifting the relative position between the two lenses, the view of picture elements of the matrix display can be switched between a two-dimensional mode and a three-dimensional mode. A drawback, however, of the arrangement described in US patent application publication 2004/0041747 A1 is that it is mechanically complex, at least by the fact that it involves moving parts.